This application relates generally to pumps for inflating objects. In particular, the application describes a handheld pump with a needle that can be pivoted from a storage position to a use position.
Pumps are used to inflate a variety of different inflatable objects. Many pumps are hand-operated or foot-operated pumps for inflating bicycle tires, toys, and sports balls. While some pumps are designed for use in a specific location, such as in a home garage, basement, or the like, other pumps are intended to be transported with the user for use anywhere.
Pumps, particularly personal use pumps, generally use some type of adapter to connect the pump nozzle to the inflatable. Many pumps use slender needle-type adapters that are inserted into a valve on the inflatable for a secure, air-tight fit with the inflatable for efficient pumping. Many of these pumps are provided with different needles of varying sizes so that the pump can be used with a number of different inflatables with different valve sizes.
While the use of needle-type connectors are widely used, the needles themselves may be damaged when stored. The slender needles typically extend straight away from the pump head, so the needles are not protected from damage by any part of the pump. Due to the slender shape of the needle, the needle may be prone to bending or otherwise deforming when stored or transported in certain situations. For example, an athlete may transport and store a hand pump for a sports ball in a gym bag. The pump may not be secured within the bag, so the pump may move or bounce around, potentially damaging the needle and/or the location on the pump where the needle is attached. Also, additional items may be transported within the bag which may damage the needle or the pump when these additional items strike against or otherwise come into contact with the pump and needle.
As discussed above, some pumps are provided with interchangeable needle. With such pumps, the needles may be removed from the pump prior to storage or transportation to prevent damage to the needle and/or pump. However, such storage can be very inconvenient, as the use will need to reattach the needle to the pump prior to use. When the pump is always used to inflate the same inflatable, this can be extremely inconvenient. Further, the needles are relatively small, so the needles may be lost or damaged unless significant care is taken to secure the needles within the bag or other storage location.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a pump that protects the needle of the pump without removing the needle.